Prank Wars
by MrsGinevraPotter
Summary: Fred & George pull one too many pranks on Ginny and she means war- prank wars- what will happen during their prank war? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer_ the characters I use belong to J.K Rowling, but the fan fiction idea belongs to me

-In This Fan Fiction They are all still young-

(Ginny 6, Ron 7, Twins 9, Percy 10, Charlie 13, Bill 14)

Those are the ages I think..

**Prank Wars**

** (Third Person) **

**Little Ginny Weasley woke up to her alarm clock playing and she dragged herself out of bed. The little girl changed into her clothes then grabbed her brush and went to the mirror to brush her hair.**

**Ginny clapped her hands to her mouth in order to stop herself from screaming! Instead of her red hair she saw purple hair with green and pink polkadots! She dashed to the shower and washed her hair with a lot of shampoo and conditioner hoping the color would go back to normal. When she was finished her hair was back to its right color. She got changed again and ran to confront Fred & George. **

"**You made my hair purple with polkadots!" Ginny told the twins full of anger**

"**Now George does that sound like us?"**

"**It doesn't Fred"**

"**Oh Puh-lease!" Ginny exclaimed. "And This time I'm not gonna tell on you I'm getting revenge on you!"**

"**Good Luck with that! " Fred Began **

"**You'll never beat the master pranksters!" George ended**

"**This is gonna be an interesting Prank War." Fred stated**

**George nodded thinking about all the pranks they might pull**

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_Will be longer next time_

Please review and tell me what you thought


	2. Chapter 2

_Slanted font= someone's thoughts_

**Chapter 2**

**(Third Person)**

**Ginny sat on her bed planning her first prank on the twins. She would have never decided to do this if she hadn't inherited Fred & Georges prank/joke skills. **

_**Maybe I can pretend to put some of their most embaressing **_

_**photos in the Daily Phrophet, I'm sure Bill or Charlie could charm it for me.**_

**She grinned at the idea and write it down with her pink crayon. Then she went to find Bill or Charlie. **

**When Ginny walked in her 2 oldest brothers room and saw Bill sitting on his bed reading a book. **

"**Billy?" Ginny asked**

"**Yea Gin?" Bill replied**

"**Can you charm daily phrophet so there are photos of Fred and George on the front page tomorrow?" she asked him hopefully**

"**uhh.. sure." He told her confused **

"**Yay, Thanks!" she exclaimed about to leave the room**

" **Wait a minute! Why do you want me to?" Bill asked before she could leave the room**

**Ginny sighed turning back **

" **They pranked me again so I want to get back at them" She explained**

"**Cool, but there gonna get back at you after you prank them" he told her**

"**yeah I know." Ginny said and skipped out of the room.**

**Fred and George sat on the floor of their messy room thinking of all the possible pranks they could pull on Ginny.**

"**We could take her stuffed unicorn and stuff it with dungbombs." George thought.**

"**perfect, then we could do the same thing with Ron and his new teddy bear one day too" Fred said referring to the teddy bear Molly bought Ron when he was too scared to touch the one Fred & George turned into a spider. **

"**Anyways when should we pull the prank?" George asked**

"**How about a day after she does hers so she might not expect it as much." Fred suggested**

"**Sounds good to me." George replied. **

**End Of Chapter 2**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N My chapters will be getting longer during each one, Please Review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions or pranks one of them could pull in another chapter**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter- If I did this fanfic probably wouldn't exist**

Ginny weasley woke up too the sounds of birds out her window, she smiled remembering her prank on the twins. The other night she managed to gather some of Fred & George's most embaressing photos. Once little Ginny heard Errol she knew the daily phrophet had arrived. She sprinted down the stairs to find Bill sitting at the table with the phrophet.

"Here are the photos." Ginny said handing them to her eldest brother.

Bill took them out of her hand placed them on top of the phrophet, and said a single word so the photos were on the front page along with a mini article.

Ginny grinned, she couldn't read very well but she knew the article would humiliate them more!

A few minutes later Fred and George came downstairs still in their Pagamas.

"Can we see the phrophet?" Fred asked

"We wanna see the Quidditch scores from the last match" George stated

"Sure." Bill said tossing it to them

" You to made the front page!" Ginny said giggling

" We-" fred began

"What!" George ended

And with that they ran to there room, phrophet in their hand.

Ginny started giggling excited of how well her prank went.

***In The Twins Room***

"Theres no way ginny got us In the prophet!" Fred exclaimed

"Yeah I mean she's 5!" George replied a bit confused

"She must've faked it" Fred declared

"yeah, I bet she got some one to charm it for her" George realized

"Lets get started on our Prank!" Fred said and he pulled Ginny's Unicorn-which they took earlier- from under the bed. Then George grabbed a box of dungbombs they got a few weeks ago. They ripped the back of the unicorn and took out all they stuffing, next they put all the dungbombs in.

"How do we sew it?" George asked his twin

"Lets get a pair of mums sewing needles that sew by themselves" Fred replied

They tip-toed down the stairs and silently grabbed a pair before making there way to there room. In just a few minutes the stuffed animal was sewed and back on her bed. The twins shared a grin as they imagined what Gin's reaction would be.

**A/N- Hope you liked the chapter! **

**What will Ginny's reaction be?**

**How will she get revenge? **

**Please Review and feel free to leave suggestions **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if it's been a while~ Anyways making it short so you can read,**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own and will never own The Harry Potter World**

**(Italics= Ginny's thoughts)**

At Ginny's bedtime the little Redhead ran up to her room and started to cuddle up with her plush unicorn, It felt a bit hard to her so she cautiously observed it. Nothing looked different but she wasn't so sure. A minute or two later nothing blew up or exploded so she went back to cuddling it.

When Ginny was asleep 20 minutes later the Unicorn gave a small shake that woke Ginny, the girl rubbed her eyes totally confused if this was real or a dream. Before she got time to figure it out the dungbombs exploded causing her Unicorn to be completely destroyed. Not only that but her room had a stench that she couldn't stand. She ran out of her room and looked in from the doorway. As soon as she saw her favorite animal in little pieces around her room, she burst into tears.

When she stopped crying she ran down the stairs full of rage. She knew it was the Twins who did that and she knew she would get revenge.

"MUM!" The little girl screamed as loudly as her lungs would allow.

No sooner than she called for her mum, Molly was right there next to Ginny.

"Sweetie, What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Molly asked worried- She hadn't heard her daughter scream like that since December when she as the twins say "fell" from the apple tree.

"No…but Fred and George they put dungbombs in my unicorn and it exploded!" She said rubbing her tear stains.

"THEY WHAT?" Molly exclaimed.

She ran to the twins room before Ginny could say anything else.

"BOYS! What have you done?" Mum began. "I try to have a little relaxation time before I go to bed and now I have to help Ginny with her room! You are going to be de-gnoming the garden for the week!" Molly stated to her twin sons

The twins gave a nod and Molly left the room.

"All right Ginny dear lets go check out your room." Molly told her only daughter.

She grabbed Ginny's hand and they made there way up the stairs.

"Wow, We defiantly need to remove this stench first." Molly noted pulling out her wand.

Ginny watched it all in awe. Despite seeing magic daily in her home she never got tired of it. In just a few seconds the stench was gone.

"Alright now let's try and fix your Unicorn." Molly told Ginny

"Reparo" Molly said pointing at some of the unicorn.

When the spell stopped Ginny raced to pick her precious stuffed animal up.

You could see some places where I seemed to have been stitched by the magic but It would still work.

"Goodnight Dear" Molly told her daughter as she was back in bed

"Goodnight Mummy" Ginny replied.

As her mum left the room Ginny thought about the twins prank. She was worried about what else they could possibly do and decided she wanted to go big with her next prank. Ginny picked up a wand that used to be Charlie's until he got a new one and gave it to Ginny, The little girl felt powerful when she held the wand and claimed it helped her think better. Her mind trailing back to her revenge Ginny began to think

_I wish I could do something like turn there walls hot pink with purple zigzags and Lavender polk a dots. Or make their skin turn green like an elf! But I couldn't do that, only the twins could pull that off! _

Ginny sighed and put the wand back on her bedside table, and though Ginny didn't see it, when she placed the wand back down a small emerald green glow appeared.

**A/N- What do you guys think? I really like this chapter, but I would love to hear what you guys thought and your predictions!**


End file.
